


Eyes On Me

by chaisumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But is it really?, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Kiyoomi, Genderbending, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaisumu/pseuds/chaisumu
Summary: Kiyoomi has always been beautiful but Atsumu thinks that Kiyoomi is the prettiest like this, impatient and open.Desperate and wanting.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> To my enablers, you know who you are. Ily.

It started with a kiss, how did it end up like this? 

Atsumu asks himself as Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi, pins him flat to the door of her room at the Olympic village. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi, the Japan Women's Volleyball Team ace and wing spiker. Sakusa Kiyoomi who, according to the other players of the Women's Volleyball team, hates Atsumu. Sakusa Kiyoomi, tall, aloof, and mysterious. Sakusa Kiyoomi, subject of Atsumu's dreams at age 15. 

_Well, this is certainly better than my dreams_. Atsumu thinks as Kiyoomi roams her hands across his torso, then from his shoulders down his arms to where his hands lie, loosely gripping her waist. Kiyoomi grabs his hands and lifts it up to where her plump breasts lie. 

"Work with me here, will you?" 

Atsumu short circuits. He didn't think he'll reach this far even after months of flirting and annoying the dark-haired spiker. 

Atsumu absolutely has no idea how everything happened, his hands on Kiyoomi's chest with Kiyoomi tugging fistfuls of his hair while they share a wild, messy kiss. He thanks the gods that made him decide to take a long _thorough_ bath after their game rather than his usual short showers. 

Their team just finished a grueling five-set match against Poland that ended with Atsumu's setter dump. He felt tired, exhausted, but triumphant with the win. He grabbed the hem of his shirt to wipe at the sweat running down his face when he saw two dark eyes adorned by two moles above an eyebrow staring at him. _Intensely_. Kiyoomi nods her head as if to say, "Go on," and Atsumu, albeit conscious of the heated gaze running up and down his torso, proceeded to lift up his shirt and wipe at his forehead. 

The dinner was a blur with Kiyoomi sitting beside him not too closely but that didn't matter. Her hands kept roaming at Atsumu's thighs, feather-light touches that slowly and carefully inched towards his-- 

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep." Atsumu wished that his face didn't betray what's running in his mind right at that moment. 

When Atsumu felt like he had schooled his expression to that of disinterest, Kiyoomi just proved that she can shatter Atsumu's carefully placed façade. "I'm going, too. See you tomorrow at practice." 

Now, here they are, with Kiyoomi pushing Atsumu towards her cardboard bed and Atsumu placing soft licks at Kiyoomi's smooth pale neck. Atsumu used to hate the fact that the pretty spiker of the Women's Team is taller than him but now, after realizing that Kiyoomi has a sensitive neck, the height difference gives him a high. 

Just to test his theory, he blows a hot breath towards Kiyoomi's neck and he's gifted with a full-body shudder. 

"Stop ah... I sa..said stop... oh god. Stop teasing," Kiyoomi moans out while Atsumu plays with her neck, shoulders, and collarbones, trailing his tongue and peppering soft wet kisses. 

Atsumu's unsure touches turned firmer, now that he's sure that Kiyoomi wants this as much as he does. 

He lifts his shirt slowly, slowly, slowly, until Kiyoomi seems to have run out of her patience and tugs his shirt over his head. 

"Why the rush?" Atsumu taunts while Kiyoomi pushes his back down to the bed and crawls to straddle his thighs. Kiyoomi grabs his fingers and brings it between her legs. Atsumu lets out a soft gasp.

Even over her underwear, Kiyoomi is so wet that Atsumu was stunned at first, until Kiyoomi's soft whimpers wake him up from his reverie. 

He takes in the sight. Sakusa Kiyoomi, _ethereal Sakusa Kiyoomi_ in his lap with his hand between her legs, moaning as she rubs herself all over his fingers. 

"Are you just gonna stare or what?" Kiyoomi pants with her mouth slightly open. A pink tongue peeks between her lips and Atsumu suddenly feels hungry. 

He captures Kiyoomi's lips in a wet sloppy kiss while his fingers continuously tease her slit. Kiyoomi keeps rocking back and forth as she breathes down Atsumu's neck. Thin but certainly not frail arms wind their way around Atsumu's shoulders, holding on tight as his insistent fingers keep strumming Kiyoomi's wet folds.

Atsumu moves Kiyoomi's underwear aside and tries to flick at her nub. He didn't think Kiyoomi could get anymore wet but a light touch to her clit had her dripping down Atsumu's fingers.

"Hey, baby, you like that?" Atsumu asks while Kiyoomi bites a moan as Atsumu tries to grind his palm towards her swollen part.

Kiyoomi, too into whatever Atsumu is doing, bites his ear and whines, "Take it off."

As much as Atsumu wants Kiyoomi right now, he can't let the chance to see Kiyoomi beg go. With every ounce of patience, he stops himself from ripping Kiyoomi's clothes and asks, low and deep, "Take what off?"

"Every… _ahh.. everything._ "

"You have to be more specific than that. Where do I start?"

Kiyoomi tries to answer and Atsumu chooses that exact moment to slip a finger inside her.

" _Ahh… Fuck.. Fuck you, Atsu-,"_

Atsumu slips another one, relishing in the power that he's wielding over Kiyoomi right now. His two fingers move slowly in and out of Kiyoomi while his thumb rubs circles her all over. He treasures every hitch of her breath, every bitten curse, every drawn-out moan.

Atsumu's teasing resolve wavers. He pulls his fingers out and moves his hand away when he hears Kiyoomi ask, "Why did you stop?"

Atsumu brings his dry hand to cup the back of Kiyoomi's head and whispers, "As much as I enjoy touching you, it will be such a waste not to taste, yeah?"

Kiyoomi moans out a curse while Atsumu lies down flat on his back. He lifts Kiyoomi up, up, up, until her arms are flat against the wall with her legs bracketing Atsumu's head. Atsumu pulls Kiyoomi's underwear down and she lifts her legs to get it off.

"Hey, baby. Sit."

Atsumu sees how red creeps up Kiyoomi's cheeks as she lowers herself to Atsumu's waiting mouth.

The first flick of his tongue had the both of them moaning low. Atsumu grips Kiyoomi's waist and guides it to move up and down, asking Kiyoomi non-verbally to ride his face.

Kiyoomi's legs are shaking as she meets Atsumu's eyes. "I _can't_."

Atsumu laughs low and licks a long stripe from Kiyoomi's opening up her clit, a silent, _"I got you."_

If the setter's fingers are heaven, his tongue must be hell as he eats her pussy like it is the last meal he will ever have. Kiyoomi feels like sin, like greed and gluttony and lust rolled into one as Atsumu moans and licks and groans towards her entrance.

Atsumu slips his tongue inside Kiyoomi and the spiker sees stars. Any more and she knows she will come all over Atsumu's face. She takes a fistful of Atsumu's hair, torn between grinding down or pulling away.

"Atsumu, I'm close," Kiyoomi breathes out as she lifts herself up. Atsumu chases her, his tongue following her opening like he can't get enough.

Kiyoomi's head spins. She wants, _needs,_ Atsumu inside.

"Atsumu, _please._ "

Kiyoomi pulls the drawer of her bedside table, rummaging for condoms as Atsumu sucks on her nipples over her shirt.

Kiyoomi is still fully dressed with her shirt and skirt and only her panties gone. It feels _obscene._ It's exhilarating.

Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu's pants down, and tears the condom packet with her teeth.

Kiyoomi has always been beautiful but Atsumu thinks that Kiyoomi is the prettiest like this, impatient and open. _Desperate and wanting._

Atsumu pumps his dick slowly, up and down, as Kiyoomi pops the condom inside her mouth. _Holy shit_ , Atsumu thinks. _She'll put it with her lips._

Kiyoomi holds Atsumu's dick with her fingers and moves the head towards her lips, slowly sheathing Atsumu with the condom using her warm mouth.

Atsumu bites his lip to prevent himself from coming there and then. He pushes Kiyoomi's back flat on the bed and looms above her.

Her shirt is in disarray, her hair messy. Atsumu captures the image in his memory before running his hands down Kiyoomi's legs.

"Keep your legs open. Eyes on me."

Atsumu slowly, carefully, enters Kiyoomi. He tries to suppress the want to just dive right in and take. He sees Kiyoomi closing her eyes and he halts all motion.

Kiyoomi opens her eyes, too far gone to hide the pleading look.

"Atsumu."

"I told you to look."

"I can't."

"You can, Kiyoomi. I want you to look. I want you to see who is inside you." Atsumu thrusts, "Me." Again, "Me."

Kiyoomi struggles to keep her eyes open but she tries and manages to stutter one word, "You."

Atsumu lifts one of her legs up his shoulder and the new position hits Kiyoomi exactly where she needs it. Atsumu feels Kiyoomi tightening up further. He brings his fingers to her swollen clit and starts rubbing until he hears Kiyoomi's sharp inhale.

One weak, "I'm coming," and Kiyoomi is spasming around Atsumu. Atsumu holds himself still, making sure to give Kiyoomi what she wants before he takes what he needs. He rubs her nub until the tremors travelling up and down Kiyoomi's body subsides.

When Kiyoomi goes limp, Atsumu starts to chase his pleasure. She goes slack-jawed, eyes rolling back with overstimulation.

Atsumu watches different emotions cross Kiyoomi's face but he will never forget the thing that tipped him over the edge. Kiyoomi. Pulling his head down. A soft kiss. _Atsumu, come._

He buries his head at the crook of Kiyoomi's neck. When the wave of pleasure subsides, he rolls off Kiyoomi and disposes of the condom.

As the high comes down, something else comes up. _What do I do now?_ Atsumu doesn't know if he's welcome anymore. He looks at Kiyoomi who is sporting a peaceful, satisfied expression on her face. _I want to wake up to this._ Then, _I want to stay._

But Atsumu knows how much Kiyoomi values her privacy. He lifts himself up and starts to look for his clothes when thin fingers wrap around his wrist.

Sad eyes look back at him, it must be a trick of the light but he thinks he saw Kiyoomi's lips shake as she asks, "You're gonna go?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then I'll stay. But I have to clean us up."

He scoops Kiyoomi from the bed and leads her towards the bathroom, cleaning her up. Atsumu didn't think he's lucky enough to see Kiyoomi like this: tired, clingy, soft and compliant.

Half an hour later and they're back on Kiyoomi's bed. Kiyoomi looks visibly tired and satiated. Atsumu kisses the top of her head before whispering, "Good night, my Omi-omi."

"Yours?"

Atsumu chuckles, tired from the match and their activity. "Are you not?"

Half-asleep, Kiyoomi murmurs, "Take me to dinner first."

Atsumu laughs and hugs the spiker tighter. He falls asleep thinking about calling his twin brother, mentally checking his schedule to see when he is free for a reservation, and reminding himself to ask for ochazuke, knowing his Omi-omi would love that more.

  
  



End file.
